Across All Worlds Book Two: Etheria
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Etheria is restored, Angella and LightHope must face down an ancient prophecy! And in the aftermath, SeaHawk and Adora take their relationship to a new level! Please R&R!
1. Etheria Restored

Author's Note:

99 percent of the characters presented in this story are the property of Mattel and Filmation and do not belong to me in anyway. This is a Fanfiction, written solely for the entertainment of its readers and myself. I make zero cash off of this.

This is a continued re-write of the original "The Final Adventure." It is the beginning of much longer fanfic that will now be in tune with the fanfics written since then. It is therefore in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man: Year One," "The Day That Nothing Happened," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Deus Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," and "The Last Battle."

It continues the "Final Adventure" storyline that began in "Return to Eternia," and continued into "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." Both fics were edited slightly to reflect changes in the continuity. It is important to have read these three stories first. But if you didn't, here is what happened last time.

Previously . . .

Five years ago, He-Man/Adam left Eternia to fight in war in the far-off Tri-Solar System. After sending his enemy Skeletor into exile and helping to bring peace between Primus and Denebria, He-Man/Adam returned to Eternia. What he had found upon his return was a shock. Hordak had claimed a fourth sword of Grayskull, the Sword of Deception. Using the Sword of Deception, Hordak had been able to cast Etheria a tar-like darkness, putting the populace of the world into suspended animation until the day he would be able to absorb their life forces. In the meantime, Hordak launched a successful campaign against Eternia. Eternos, with many of its allies inexplicably missing, fell to the power of the Horde. Most of the Heroic Warriors were taken captive and Randor and Marlena themselves fled to the unreachable world of Earth for safety.

When He-Man/Adam returned to his homeworld, he met with the only Heroic Warriors not in captivity – the Sorceress, Gwildor, Clamp Champ, Stratos, Mekaneck, and Teela, whom had had a child with another man. In short order, they reached the Crystal Castle and with the help of Adora, Mermista, Glimmer, Bow, Castaspella, and Flutterina, freed the rest of the Heroic Warriors. With all of these allies, He-Man and She-Ra led the final battle against Hordak. Hordak was defeated, the Sword of Deception returned to Grayskull, and the Horde Troopers teleported off the planet. The only Hordesmen not accounted for was the de-powered Shadow Weaver. Victory came at a price, however, as the true identities of She-Ra and He-Man were revealed.

Over the course of rebuilding the kingdom of Eternos, Adam and Teela's feelings for each came out. They quickly decided it was time to have a relationship. Afterwards, they met with various allies and friendly kingdoms on a mission of peace. When they returned to Eternos, the kingdom was restored.

The time of joy and peace did not last long, unfortunately. In an effort to maintain peace, He-Man met with Evil-Lynn of Snake Mountain. She told him that King Hiss and his Snake-Men had ventured into tunnels deep beneath the surface shortly after Hordak's downfall. Despite being warned that a terrible secret lies under the ground by the Sorceress, He-Man and a small team went anyways.

It was beneath the surface that Adam was told the true nature of Eternia. Thousands of years ago, to appease the gods of ancient Eternia (Preternia) and in an effort to determine what course they would change the universe to follow, the Cosmic Enforcers brought Earthlings to Eternia. Over the following millennia, the Cosmic Enforcers manipulated the Eternians into prolonging a war between good and evil. Shaken by this truth, Adam began to question everything.

After besting King Hiss and his monster, Pythor, Adam argued harshly with the Sorceress over just how much he really trusted her. With their relationship splintered, Adam still decided to keep what he learned a secret from all others. Meanwhile, Skeletor appeared on Eternia and recruited Shadow Weaver for a mission.

This mission would be delayed, though, by the arrival of Hydron and Flipshot from Primus. They revealed to Eternos that shortly after He-Man left the Tri-Solar System, Horde agents attempted to wage war against them. Luckily, the new peace allowed a swift victory. The combined forces of Primus and Denebria then learned that as the Horde Empire falls apart due to civil wars, Horde Prime was seeking the ultimate weapon: a spell that could destroy entire worlds. This spell was locked in the mind of Hordak, who himself was a prison of Eternos. With the help of a dozen worlds, Eternia fought off what was left of the Horde's vast armies. In midst of battle, Adam and Teela's love was endangered due to Adam's loss of faith in himself and the arrival of an old lover. But in the end, both were emboldened by each other and their relationship grew stronger.

With the Horde defeated completely, King Hiss and Hordak prisoner, a calm has come over Eternia. Recently, thanks in part to a plan launched by the vile Count Marzo, Randor and Marlena were returned to their home. However, upon arrival, they decided to step down from their place as King and Queen, allowing Adam and Adora to rule the kingdom.

It has been three weeks since then.

* * *

Chapter One: "Etheria Restored"

* * *

Queen Angella was bleeding bad. Her wings were ripped nearly off her back and as she toppled off of Doom Tower that late night, she watched as blood, feathers, and strands of her blonde hair flowed around her face. Her back burned with agony. Her body spasmed as she fought the freefall. And then, as soon as she touched oil below, everything went completely black. For a second, her fall halted and she felt numb.

Then, she was aware of something happening. Something distant. The numbness went away. Then, as the darkness began to lift, she was falling again. Only this time, she wasn't alone. Her eyes went wide. When she had last seen Doom Tower, it was still standing, almost completely rebuilt. Now, as she fell further, huge burning portions of Doom Tower wearing falling with her.

"No . . ." she muttered.

She slammed into the water. Her muscles tensed. The water turned red. There was a certain grayness to the water, but it was quickly fading. Then, as soon as she tried to move her arms and legs to get herself to safety, the portions of Doom Tower crashed into the water after her.

The shadow of one such portion threatened to overtake. She tried with all her might to use her powers, but the oil weakened them. Her body ached too much to be of much good. Blood was flowing freely from her wounds.

She was as good as dead.

Two arms overcame her. Huge bubbles flowed around her until she herself was within one such bubble. She felt a female body pressing against her back – including a tail

Mermista! She had been in one of the rivers on the Whispering Woods, last Angella had heard, trying to outrun the oil. She hadn't been on the mission with them.

It didn't matter, though.

"Breathe slowly," Mermista said.

They moved around the incoming debris with such speed and accuracy that, had she not been in a state of confusion and agony, would have impressed the Queen of Brightmoon. They splashed onto the surface and Mermista laid Angella gently onto the ground. Angella started gasping. The air burned her wounds. It was heavy and filled with a dark fog.

"Easy, your majesty," came the voice of Bow. "I'm here."

"Glimmer . . .?" gasped Angella.

Madame Razz appeared by their side, then. At the last minute before hitting the oil, Broom had been able to get them out of the path of the water. When the darkness overtook them, they were ten feet in from the mot.

Mermista was back in the water already.

"Starship Eternia, this is Bow," the archer said. "Do you have a teleporter lock on us, U-R?"

"Four life-forms, check."

"Do it."

There was a shimmer of light and energy as Bow, Madame Razz, Queen Angella, and Broom were all teleported up to the nearby Starship Eternia.

* * *

On the other side of the mot, where even more debris was falling, He-Man and She-Ra were in motion. Underwater, wearing the best gear they had, they were pushing away the debris as it splashed into the water. Between them, Extendar had hold of Netossa and Perfuma and was bringing them up. By his side was Mekaneck, who had Spinnerella holding his neck for dear life. Finally, Orko was hoisting Kowl up.

"Is that everyone?" asked He-Man as they all broke surface.

She-Ra nodded. "Yes."

Above them, the Starship Eternia sat in waiting. Sky Sleds came flying down and the Heroic Warriors helped their Etherian allies onto them. They then zoomed back into the Starship Eternia, which then flew towards Brightmoon Kingdom.

She-Ra walked onto the bridge of the Starship Eternia, which was abuzz with activity. Roboto, Man-At-Arms, and Man-E-Faces were manning a computer off the left side of the bridge, which projected a holographic globe of Etheria and was listing off the places freed from the oil.

"Massive energy readings in the Valley of the Lost," Man-At-Arms said.

"That's where it all started," Castaspella replied.

"What about Sweet-Bee?" asked Buzz-Off.

"We couldn't reach nor her colony when the oil hit. They were in the Crimson Wastes with King Micah," Casta explained.

"We're approaching Brightmoon," said U-R then.

* * *

King Miro blinked. The darkness was suddenly gone. Before him were four Horde Troopers. With a laser blaster in one hand, he fired. One Horde Trooper was down. His sword struck a second. The third rushed at him, but King Miro was faster. Despite his age and the condition of this old body, he dodged a bolt of laser fire. His blaster went to work, taking out that third one and it's fourth companion.

"King Miro!" cried out Peek-A-Blue.

"Er, hello . . ."

"My name is Peek-A-Blue. We've only met once or twice."

Miro nodded slowly. "My apologies, my lady. I know a lot of people at my age." He looked around. "What happened?"

"It seems the darkness that Hordak, Shadow Weaver, and . . . I . . . released has been stopped."

Miro's eyes widened. "You helped create that tar?"

"My hand was forced, but . . . yes."

"Child, if your hand was forced, then why feel so guilty? This was not your fault, was it?"

"In some ways, yes, but . . ."

There was a sudden above them. The Starship Eternia blasted over the high trees.

"That's heading for Brightmoon Kingdom," Peek-A-Blue stated.

"Then let's follow it."

Within the next few minutes, King Miro and Peek-A-Blue arrived at Brightmoon Castle, where it seemed that many others were coming to. As they walked to the stairs, He-Man greeted them.

"Grandfather!" shouted He-Man.

"Er, He-Man?"

"Oops. Uh . . . Peek-A-Blue, the others are waiting for you inside."

Peek-A-Blue nodded and walked right in.

"Did you just call me 'grandfather,' He-Man?"

"Uh, yeah. You see, uh, well, I'm really King Adam."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't believe you. Excuse me."

Miro walked on. He-Man sighed and followed his grandfather right in.

Inside, Brightmoon Castle was busy. People were rushing this and that, from comm-station to comm-station. Another, large holographic Etheria was sitting the center of the throne room. Bow was hard at work right below it with She-Ra.

"Micah and Sweet-Bee are on their way here. Same with Frosta," Bow reported to She-Ra.

"Where's Queen Angella?" asked He-Man.

"She's with Glimmer, Castaspella, and Madame Razz."

"Mermista just left for the Sunken City," Flutterina announced, walking over.

"Just got word from Ahgo. The Trolls are sending an emissary," reported Mekaneck from across the room.

She-Ra nodded. "Everyone! I want every kingdom contacted immediately! Every village and every town is to send an emissary here as soon as they can!"

The doors to the throne room suddenly flew open. She-Ra knew who it was as soon as it happened. She turned on her heel and ran. She ran hard and fast.

"SEAHAWK!"

She launched herself at SeaHawk. Her arms wrapped around him, her lips landing on his. The familiarity of his kiss was missing for just a second. She had forgotten what his kiss felt like. But as a second ticked by, it feel back into her memory.

She-Ra drew back, looking at him up and down, eyes wide and tear-filled.

"Wow. Musta missed me, huh?"

She nodded, face red, so very happy to see him. She ran her hands across his face, feeling the skin on her own, kissing his cheeks.

"I missed you," she said, half-crying.

"How . . . what happened?"

"You've been . . . all of Etheria had been in suspended animation for over five years."

He nodded a little. "You do look a little older . . ."

"Older than you, now," she laughed a little and hugged him again.

"Uh, She-Ra? Isn't SeaHawk going out with Adora?" asked Netossa.

The rest of the Great Rebellion had gathered at this point, curious. She-Ra pulled herself from SeaHawk and raised the Sword of Protection.

"LET THE POWER RETURN!"

With that and a flash, She-Ra was transformed back to Adora.

"Yes, Adora and I are one in the same. I'll explain it in due time," Adora told them all. "Right now, though, we need to concentrate on getting in contact with all of Etheria. Understood?"

"My word!" yelped Miro. "Adora and She-Ra! The same person!" He then turned to He-Man. "Did you know about this, He-Man?"

"Yes. You see, I'm really Adam. Your grandson."

"Poppycock!"

Adora pulled SeaHawk out of the throne room, letting the situation and the shock unfold itself. She wrapped her arms around his waist, which normally was not like Adora, but . . . after all this time . . .

Just four hours ago, she received a flash of telepathy from Light-Hope. The oil had finally been shattered and would be fading. The Starship Eternia rushed over to Etheria, knowing just where and what kind of danger the Great Rebellion would be facing upon the breaking of the oil. Rescuing them had been the priority.

Adora told him everything. It just all came out. He sat there and listened to her talk and talk. She couldn't believe just how much she had bottled up. From the moment they first heard of the oil; the fall of the Great Rebellion; the encounter with her grandfather in the Whispering Woods; the eventual abandoning of the Whispering Woods; her meeting the entity of Chronos; the search to save Glimmer; the reunion with her brother; the liberation of Etheria; the restoration of Eternos; the battle against Pythor; Light-Hope's entering into the oil; the battle with Horde Prime over Hordak; and her rise to the throne of Eternos (which was only three weeks ago). She let it all out. All of it. She cried, she laughed.

When it was over, she was SeaHawk's arms, so secure and so happy to be with him again.


	2. The Prophecy

Chapter Two: "The Prophecy"

* * *

As ambassadors and emissaries came from afar to Brightmoon Kingdom, a light fog settled on the Whispering Woods. The world was still in the throes of adjustment. When the darkness had overcome the world, it was early winter. Now, it was late spring.

It was in regards to this business did a woman arrive in the Whispering Woods. She was tall and well-built. Her skin was not that of flesh, but was grass. Huge leaves were her hair. The woman's name was Ferna, the guardian of the plants.

"Ferna!" shouted Perfuma when the woman arrived.

Perfuma had been speaking with Moss Man and the Woodsman before Ferna arrived.

"Who?" asked the Woodsman.

"I don't know."

"I wouldn't think you would," Ferna said. "Despite you being my Eternian counterpart. As you were given the task by Skytree to serve as guardian to the Eternian plants, as was I given the same basic mission for Etheria. There are some differences, but generally, you are my equivalent."

"I see," Moss Man replied, a little surprised.

"I'm a little confused," confessed Woodsman. "I assumed Perfuma was the Etherian guardian."

"You assumed wrong, sapling," Ferna chided.

"I'm merely a beautician. I help Ferna."

"And now, child, I will need your help once more. The plants need to adjust to the world as it is."

"Of course!"

Perfuma and Ferna rushed off deeper into the Whispering Woods. In their wake, Woodsman and Moss Man looked at each other.

"Fascinating," Moss Man regarded.

"No kidding."

* * *

Adora waited in the darkness of the Crystal Castle. Evening had come and night was soon to arrive. Outside and below, emissaries from all sorts of kingdoms were arriving in Brightmoon to learn what had happened to their world. That task was up to Glimmer, as Angella was still recovering from her extensive injuries. Far off on Unicorn Island, Swift-Wind was being reunited with his son and mate.

The Queen of Eternos sat and waited in the main chamber of the Crystal Castle, where she had spent most of the past five years. Despite her overwhelming joy at the restoration of Etheria, the lack of Light-Hope's presence troubled her. He was the reason the darkness was gone and even though he had warned her that it may just be the end of him, she had held out to the hope that he would be returning.

There had been times during her prolonged stay here that Light-Hope had gone missing, but even then, he was simply in the deep underground chambers. Adora explored them when she came here – and he wasn't there.

It was at that moment, the doors to the Crystal Castle came flying open. Glimmer walked in with Bow and Castaspella behind her. Laid out on a floating board was Queen Angella.

"Glimmer? What is going?" asked Adora, a little upset to find them barging right in.

"It's my mother," Glimmer told her. "She's not getting any better. We need that fish we found deep in Skydancer Mountain!"

Adora nodded. "I will fetch it. Remain here."

* * *

Just as far above did the doors to the Crystal Castle open, but so below did the doors of the Dark Palace. Skeletor walked into the chamber that was home to Dark-Hope, the evil counter-part of Light-Hope. Behind Skeletor came Shadow-Weaver, who had told Skeletor of the location of this place. She immediately began to pick up the pieces of the tablet that had – almost six years ago now – been shattered.

Within twenty minutes, all of the pieces had been reassembled. Skeletor tapped each one of the pieces with the Sword of Darkness. The pieces all came together, fitting perfectly in their correct positions.

Skeletor read off the words on the tablet, the incantation at work. Sigils that stood around a small circle on the ground began to light up. The circle then lit up with green energy. Then, with a noise like thunder, a shaft of pure black smoke roared up from the circle. A pulsing red light could be seen in the heart of the smoke. Dark-Hope had awakened.

"Has my time come? I sense great evil washed over this world . . ." Dark-Hope hissed.

"Indeed it has," Skeletor said. "I have come to release you, great Dark-Hope. But first, I have a question for you."

"Ask it," Dark-Hope responded.

"You defeat Light-Hope . . . then what happens?"

"The power of good of this world feeds into me."

"And what of Eternia?"

"I care nothing for that world."

Skeletor did his best impression of a smile and turned to Shadow Weaver. "She shall be your avatar."

"So be it."

Skeletor walked to the edge of the chamber and looked back briefly as Shadow Weaver stepped into Dark-Hope's 'body.' Another plan set in motion. Etheria would fall to Dark-Hope, leaving the Great Rebellion and – hopefully – She-Ra out of commission. The allies of Eternos would dwindle, allowing Skeletor's ultimate goal to be even easier to reach.

He had been plotting and planning since he returned from his exile. Did He-Man have even the slightest inkling that he had returned? Did the fool know that his mortal nemesis again walked this world that they have warred across for so very long?

Skeletor returned to his ship. As he activated the controls and turned on the cloaking device, he laughed as he heard energy roaring from Dark Palace.

* * *

"Adam!"

The king of Eternos turned from Mekaneck and U-R and faced SeaHawk. His association with the pirate had always been rather brief. Adam only really knew Hawk from the quest against the Spirit of Evil, when he had been a quite bit of help in not only the restoration of Eternia, but in the protection of She-Ra. They had met again briefly during the battle against Hordak a few years ago; and he was Adora's date to Adam's engagement party.

Beyond that, however, the two were not the closets of associates. Adam had of course supported the relationship between Adora and Hawk, but what did he really know about the man?

"Hey SeaHawk. How is everyone?"

"The crew is shaken, but managing quite well," SeaHawk answered. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Your sister. Adora."

Adam nodded. "I figured. Why? What's up?"

"I plan . . ." He paused, then grunted a little. "I plan on proposing to her. Marriage."

Adam's jaw fell open. "What? Really?"

"Yeah . . . yes. I love her, Adam. I really do. I've loved her as Adora and She-Ra. She's the one I want to be with."

Adam looked at SeaHawk, his mind reeling. "Okay. Well . . . uh . . . a few things, Hawk. First off, fantastic. Really. I mean that. Adora really does love you and it's great that you want to marry her. I'm absolutely certain she'll say yes."

"Good," SeaHawk replied, smiling.

"But there's, well, I can't believe I'm going to say this, there's an issue . . ."

"The whole 'royal' thing, right?"

"Right," Adam replied. He paused, a few random thoughts buzzing around his brain. "You'll have to be made King. You would have authority, although you'd come in last over the interior kingdom. There's a lot of protocol here."

SeaHawk sat down on a nearby rock. Adam sat down across from him on another rock. "What kind of protocol?"

"As of right now, Adora and I are jointly in command of all Eternos. My uncle and aunt control the western and northern portions of Eternos, though we have absolute authority over them. If you and Adora marry, the chain of authority over the entire kingdom – including my uncle and aunt – would put you above the rest of my family. However, there are challenges involved. Technically, Aunt Johanna can challenge your authority if this were to happen because you are not a blood relative. On top of that, my parents can usurp us all. And beyond that, my grandfather can remove us all from the throne."

"Wow."

"Yeah. See, it's complicated. A lot of it goes back to more feudal times of my family. Luckily, we don't have any of that anymore. Listen, the Royal Council and all them can fill you in on it after you propose . . ."

SeaHawk nodded a little. "Yeah, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. How does the Eternian wedding proposal go?"

"You're not going to go the Etherian route?"

"Nope. There's no set way."

"Well, okay. The Eternian way is simple. You just need two ribbons."

"What color?"

"Red for her, blue for you. It's all about binding yourself to your loved one."

"Sounds kinky."

"It's not."  
"Oh. Okay, well, ribbons . . . then what?"

"Then you propose. If she says 'yes,' then you both wear the ribbons."

"Sounds simple enough."

"It mostly is."

"Then what?"

"Okay, then - "

Adam's sentence was interrupted quite abruptly by the sound of thunder. An intense wind came over them. Both of them looked up and saw a mountain of black clouds forming over the Whispering Woods and making for Brightmoon. Immediately, Adam could feel an intense darkness and evil about it all.

"Where did that come from?"

At that moment, as many people around took shelter in the castle, Ferna and Perfuma appeared.

"There's terrible danger!" shouted Perfuma.

"The plants, they're screaming out for help! That is no storm!" Ferna followed up.

Adam pulled out the Sword of Power. "Dark-Hope."


	3. Avatars of Light and Darkness

Chapter Three: "Avatars of Light and Darkness"

* * *

So it was in the ancient of days, when the world of Etheria teemed with its earliest life, did the mighty forces of Light-Hope and Dark-Hope came to the land. On the sister-world of Eternia, they guided the Dark and Light Hemispheres to prosperity at the command of the Ancients. Here, they sought the First Ones, who had abandoned Eternia in the days of Preternia. Why it was they sought First Ones? To enable their never-ending conflict of good versus evil to find its conclusion.

But there was trouble, oh yes. Dark-Hope sought to destroy Light-Hope and thus, unleashed a beast whose name was the Crystal Spider. It spun an energy web of crystal across Light-Hope. But the Troll-Fathers of Etheria rose up, seeing such a magnificent creature as Light-Hope being endangered. They battled against the Crystal Spider, finally trapping it in a mountain. The First Ones saw this battle between such mighty forces of good and evil and they thus commanded Light-Hope and Dark-Hope to slumber.

Slumber so they did and during their slumber, their spirits became linked with the power of Brightmoon, which was a vast and extraordinary power. Brightmoon linked with the Whispering Woods, and ultimately, the First Ones themselves. When they would awaken, the two would do battle. Whoever won, would gain the vast power of Brightmoon and thus, the dominance over the world.

The First Ones were advised to do this by none other than the Cosmic Enforcers, though no one knew this. The Cosmic Enforcers also brought forth humans from Eternia, so that they would be set apart from their manipulated homeworld. A minor experiment in a much larger system.

Years later, the time of slumber had passed. The time of battle had come.

* * *

Glimmer, Adora, Castaspella, and Bow watched as the wounds on Angella's back began to heal. Already, the Queen was coming around. At first, they thought her extreme grogginess had been a result of her extensive wing injury. But it soon became apparent that Hordak's darkness had been the culprit all along.

But she was healing now. The fish had aided her greatly.

"Another crisis averted," Bow sighed, sitting down in a chair that he had long since claimed as his own.

A sudden brilliant golden light filled the chamber just then. Light-Hope was back.

"I wish it were," Light-Hope thrummed.

"What is it? What's going on?" asked Adora.

"The battle has come at last," Light-Hope answered. "Dark-Hope has risen and has chosen his avatar."

"What do you mean?" asked Castaspella. "Avatar?"

"To channel our respective powers, we both need an avatar. His is none other than Shadow Weaver."

Adora pounded her fist in her palm. "I knew we should have looked harder for her!"

"We did what we could."

"Who is your avatar, Light-Hope?" asked Bow then. "Have you chosen or do they need to volunteer?"

"There is one who has been chosen a very long time ago. If she will embrace my decision, she will serve as my avatar."

Adora nodded. "Of course I will, Light-Hope," she told him.

"No, Adora. It is not you," Light-Hope said to her.

"What? Then who is it?"

"Me."

They all turned back to Queen Angella as she rose from her makeshift bed. She was wobbly on her feet, but she moved with obvious determination.

"Mother?" gasped Glimmer. "But . . . you're in no condition . . ."

"It is both my choice and destiny, my daughter. I am to be Light-Hope's avatar."

Thunder rumbled outside the Crystal Castle. "But how is that so?" asked Castaspella.

Queen Angella sighed a little loud. "So many years ago, when I was just a small child, I knew that because of my wings, I was different. My parents, of course, never believed that. However, that didn't change things. Children made fun of me. Called me a freak. Worse yet, my parents were losing money. They were farmers, but no one would take their crops. The villagers believed them to be cursed. They thought that their children would turn out like me. It was ignorant on their part, but . . ."

Thunder continued to rumble. This time, it was louder.

"I ran away. At the age of 13, I ran off for the sake of my parents. After a few weeks, I ended up in the Troll kingdom and was brought to King Ahgo. He told me that should he ever find a girl with wings to tell her that she had a vast and important destiny. That someday, she would be the avatar of justice and light and hope. For years, I believed that that meant I must lead both Brightmoon Kingdom and the Great Rebellion. But now . . . now that I know all the facts . . ."

"Yes. Your time has come, Queen Angella. Will you be my avatar?"

Angella nodded. "Yes." She then turned to Adora and the others. "Get back to Brightmoon. Stop the destruction I'm sure Shadow Weaver has wrought."

Adora pulled out the Sword of Protection . . . much to the surprise of Angella. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!"

There was an explosion of light and energy as Adora became She-Ra. Angella's eyes went wide, and then she smiled a little.

"I AM SHE-RA!"

Angella placed a hand of She-Ra's shoulder. "I see today is the day of many revelations."

She-Ra grinned a little and nodded in return.

Light-Hope shimmered. "The rest of you, help who you can. But remember, She-Ra, this is not a battle for the champions of Grayskull! This war is for us!"

* * *

The Sword of Power drawn, He-Man strode forward. Shadow Weaver hovered above the ground, people scattering, running away from her as she floated forward. Her clothes had not changed much. She was wearing pure black robes that fluttered in the new ever-present gale. A slick iron crown was upon her head now. Topping it all off was a pair of huge, black bat-like wings on her back.

The sky above was a sharp contrast. All to the west, it was filled with jet black clouds – if they were indeed clouds. They came to abrupt stop a few miles away, which was all the usual bright blue.

He-Man didn't take too much time in observing this rather stunning sight, though. He simply focused on the problem at hand. Everyone else was being gathered into shelter. Soon, the Great Rebellion and Heroic Warriors would be flanking him.

"Hello Shadow Weaver," He-Man greeted.

"He-Man," Shadow Weaver wheezed.

"I have to ask you to stand down now. Your allegiance to Dark-Hope is wrong."

"Foolish Eternian. You have no business here."

He-Man smiled a little. "Try me."  
Shadow Weaver unleashed small tendrils of purple and blue lightning. He-Man's Shield of the Galactic Guardians blocked it. He-Man then rushed forward, sword swinging. It came right into contact with crimson staff that suddenly materialized in Weaver's hand.

He-Man swung his sword again, but Shadow Weaver swept back here, her wings folding ever-so-slightly. The sword missed and Shadow Weaver unleashed a bolt of energy that sent He-Man hurtling back. He hadn't expected that.

The champion of Grayskull was about to rush back into battle when he suddenly found someone holding his arm back.

She-Ra.

"No, brother!" she shouted. "This is not our fight!"

"What are you talking about?"

She looked to him with an expression that was hard and serious. "Our place is not here."

At that moment, Shadow Weaver's great and terrible wings took high into the sky.

"We're on the defense," She-Ra said then.

He-Man nodded slowly, hoping that She-Ra had a point here. There was a sudden crack of thunder. Both looked up and saw a huge purple light forming in Shadow Weaver's hands. It began to take shape as a huge bolt of lighting.

Without a word, She-Ra tossed her brother into the path of the bolt. Shield at the ready, He-Man intercepted the bolt. The bolt fired useless into the sky. He landed a little roughly, but was okay.

"Well done," She-Ra said as the other members of the Great Rebellion joined them.

"Have the Heroic Warriors secure the castle!" He-Man ordered. "They need to be prepared for a damage control situation!"

King Micah appeared with SeaHawk by his side. "What is happening, She-Ra?" asked the king.

"Dark-Hope has risen and has taken Shadow Weaver as his avatar. The ancient prophecy is about to fulfilled," She-Ra filled him in.

"Where's Angella?" asked Micah.

"She is Light-Hope's avatar," She-Ra answered plainly.

"What?!"

"Father, there's no time for explanations," Glimmer said. The darkness was growing closer now. Thunder was no longer rumbling. It was exploded. The winds picked up heavily. Shadow Weaver was preparing a bolt.

"Sis!" He-Man yelled.

"Right!"

The two of them tossed their shields into the air right as the bolt was launched. The shields slammed right into the bolt, splitting it in two. One bolt once more went harmlessly into the sky. The other hit the ground and ripped up a good twenty feet of dirt and grass.

"This can't go on!" shouted Glimmer. She fired a beam of her own magic at Shadow Weaver. It had no effect.

"She's going again!" shouted He-Man. "Get ready to throw me up - "

He didn't have a chance to finish. The bolt came out faster this time. It struck Castle Brightmoon, though it veered off at the last second and damaged only a small portion of the castle.

"The magic of Brightmoon is at work," Micah stated.

"Razz! Casta! Glimmer!" commanded She-Ra. "Get back into the castle and focus all of your power into protecting it! Frosta, Perfuma, we need to give her another barrier to break through!"

Frosta turned to Perfuma. "A dome of ice?"

"Sounds good. I can put up a layer of Ice Vines over it. Nice and thick."

"Let's do it."

"Everyone in there?" asked SeaHawk.

"Yes," Micah answered.

"Get to work, then. We'll hold her off best we can."

The group went back into Brightmoon Castle. The deep darkness of the clouds was spread out even further.

"What now, sis?"

She-Ra glanced back. The ice dome was starting to form. As it did, white vines were appearing across its surface.

"This really reminds me of the Dark Cloud," She-Ra said with a faint smile.

"The good old days, huh?" asked He-Man.

She-Ra's smile grew. "Yeah."

"Where is Queen Angella? Shouldn't she be here by now?" He-Man questioned then, his humor and strange sense of nostalgia suddenly gone.

"Both she and Light-Hope went through some very draining experiences. It is taking some time for both of them to do whatever they're doing."

Thunder echoed and it was starting not to sound like thunder. It was sounded the growling of a terrible monster. Shadow Weaver was barely visible against the darkness of the clouds.

"He-Man . . . Adam . . ."

"Yes?"

"I fought hard to see this world freed. Whether or not we're supposed to fight is becoming irrelevant. I will not see this world fade into darkness again."

"What exactly are your proposing?"

She-Ra was about to speak . . . but there was a sudden noise. The wind shifted. The pair looked up and saw Shadow Weaver fly back. Golden light broke through the dark clouds. At the forefront was Queen Angella herself, Sword of Uriel in hand. Her wings were wide and beautifully white.

"SHADOW WEAVER!" shouted Angella. "I WILL HAVE WORDS WITH YOU!"


	4. Fulfilled

Chapter Four: "Fulfilled"

* * *

Moments earlier . . . 

"You lied to them."

Angella turned to Light-Hope. "Perhaps. Or perhaps I felt it was not necessary to tell them. Time is of the essence."

She closed her eyes briefly. So many years ago, when she was a runaway, it was not the Trolls that returned her home, but a knight. The night before she came to her doorstep, the knight revealed himself to be none other than Light-Hope himself. He revealed to her the prophecy in its fullest. Her lineage dated back to ancient times. She was vastly powerful and could channel her gifts using the Sword of Uriel. Thus it was given to her.

Years later, after Light-Hope had reawakened, he checked up on her in the form of the Red Knight. It was little wonder why she had recognized that voice . . .

"Light-Hope . . . we have business."

"Indeed we do."

She lifted up the Sword of Uriel from her makeshift bed and placed it in her holster.

"What do I need to do?" she asked, wings still aching, her back still sore.

"You must hold onto a moment of great peace and love in your mind. A moment of joy and happiness."

Angella paused and nodded. Then, at his beckoning, she stepped into the flickering tower of rainbow colored energy that was Light-Hope.

* * *

_"You there!"_

_Angella looked up. She wasn't used to people seeing her . . . or even talking to her. But the nineteen year old stopped in her tracks. The man who stood in the barn entrance looked her over and she wondered if he could tell what she was hiding beneath her thick dressings. Huge, pillowing clothes hung from her thin frame._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Angella."_

_The man, who had only appeared to be a silhouette at this point, ventured further into the barn. Angella pulled out her blade, the Sword of Uriel._

_"Hey, wait a moment. I mean you no harm. I was just traveling through the village was told that this barn was haunted. I am - "_

_"I know who you are," Angella replied, eyes sharp, the sword still at the ready. She had recognized him now and was surprised by just how young he really did look. No older than she, really. "Prince Micah."_

_Micah nodded. "Yes. Angella, listen, this barn isn't your property . . ."_

_"I am well aware of that. It is . . . I've run out of money . . . and I have no place else to go."_

_"I see."_

_He stepped forward. Angella took a few paces back. However, in doing so, she stepped on her garments. She went flying back. The Sword of Uriel clattered to the barn floor. Angella herself fell back onto her butt. Quickly, she stood up, but her top layer was caught on a nail in the floor. It was pulled clean off._

_Micah stared curiously at her as she stood up. She had on a poncho that appeared to be covering two very strange humps on her back._

_"What is this?" he asked. "Are you a spy? Are those weapons on your back?"_

_"No!"_

_"Are you affiliated with those aliens we've been hearing rumors about?"_

_"No! Leave me alone!"_

_He reached forward. Micah was fast. Faster than she. Angella didn't even have time to complete the spell she was trying to recall and recite. He pulled the poncho right off . . . and his eyes went wide. He could see the beautiful white wings upon her back. Tears budded and he smiled._

_"Don't look at me!" shouted screamed._

_"What?"_

_"Don't look at me! I'm a freak, okay?! I'm a freak and I don't need you gawking at me!"_

_"Freak?!" he gasped. "Gawking?! Angella . . ."_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."_

_She knew immediately that he spoke the truth. She knew immediately that she was in love._

* * *

_The pain was harsh. The sweat on her brow was thick. Heart beating, eyes filled with tears. She was crying, sobbing, screaming. Labor. It was called that because it could be called nothing else._

_"Oh First Ones!" she yelled, pushing down hard._

_"I'm seeing the head!" yelped the doctor._

_She stopped pushing and reached for Micah's hand. He kissed her sweaty brow and looked down at the doctor and two nurses._

_"One more push, your majesty!"_

_Angella nodded and did so. Unbearable pain filled the lower half of her body as she shoved the baby out of her body. The pain then suddenly subsided. It wasn't gone, but the baby was out. A few short seconds later and there was a cry._

_"It's a girl," the doctor said, wrapping the screaming child up in a blanket and handing it to Micah._

_Micah carried her over to Angella. Angella ran her fingers across the baby's chubby cheeks. She kissed the baby girl on the nose._

_"I'm a mother," she said proudly._

* * *

_Adora came out of the throne room after a few moments of tense silence. Angella was already hearing the clattering of Horde Troopers frames as they fell. Was this news as good as she hoped? She wasn't surprised that Adora was in there, though she wondered vaguely just how She-Ra had gotten her into the throne room without anyone noticing._

_It didn't matter._

_"Queen Angella, the orders were given. All of the Horde Troopers have been ordered to stand-down."_

_"What about Hordak?"_

_"He's secure."_

_Angella turned to He-Man. He-Man walked into the throne room to collect the warlord. Angella then turned to a nearby balcony and looked out it. Adora was behind her, quiet. Was she as jubilant as Angella was? Could she know the tremendous relief Angella felt?_

_She looked out upon the Fright Zone and the Wastelands, and on the horizon, the Whispering Woods. A small tear began to slip down her cheek._

_They were free at long last._

* * *

Queen Angella emerged from Light-Hope, feeling more powerful than ever before. Sword of Uriel at the ready, wings healed, back feeling fine, she took in a deep breath. 

"The time has come, then, Light-Hope?"

"Destiny awaits you, Queen Angella. Go forth and I shall be with you."

The doors to the Crystal Castle came open. Angella, wings spread wide, flew out them. She took to the skies. As she left Skydancer Mountain, she saw a tower of thick, black clouds hanging over the Whispering Woods and swiftly coming upon Brightmoon.

With a fraction of her new power, she unleashed a beam of golden light from her hand. It grew larger as it journeyed out ahead of her. It struck the dark clouds and she could hear a sizzle. It was loud and echoed out a bit. She then dove forward, straight toward Shadow Weaver.

"SHADOW WEAVER!" shouted Angella. "I WILL HAVE WORDS WITH YOU!"

Shadow Weaver turned, her ugly bat- wings at her command. She may have said Angella's name, but it didn't matter. Queen Angella unleashed a bolt of power so very fierce and so very stronger than its firing dwarfed even the thunder. A beam of white light slid around Shadow Weaver. The witch crumbled.

As she fell to the ground, her wings impotent, Angella followed. Much to Angella's surprise, however, Shadow Weaver managed to regain control of herself. She unleashed a dozen huge lightning bolts onto the ground. Angella registered He-Man and She-Ra being tossed backwards.

Shadow Weaver landed safely.

Angella dove at her, letting lose streams of energy at the witch. Shadow Weaver blocked them all with her magic shields. It didn't deter Angella, though. Her speed increased, magic flowing from her hands. She slammed right into Shadow Weaver, the two tumbling across the lawn of Brightmoon Castle.

"Give it up!" shouted Shadow Weaver, a green mist pouring from her body.

Queen Angella said nothing in reply. The light in her hands dispelled the mist. She, in turn, fired a small beam of golden energy at Shadow Weaver. It slammed through her shields and hit the witch square in the stomach. She crashed to the ground. Angella rushed over, Sword of Uriel at the ready.

Shadow Weaver was up fast. Far too fast for Angella. Despite her empowerment, she was still feeling a bit drained from Hordak's darkness.

"Know the abyss," Weaver hissed and her boney hand suddenly came across Angella's face. Queen Angella suddenly felt darkness overcome her. Silence filled ears. She understood hopelessness and the loneliness of evil. The black heart of Shadow Weaver's soul was draped across her mind.

The Queen of Brightmoon and avatar of Light-Hope crumbled to the ground, eyes black, wings wilting.

Shadow Weaver then turned to Castle Brightmoon which was still secured behind the dome of ice and vines.

"Now for Brightmoon," she said to no one.

The thunder roared and in it was the voice of Dark-Hope. "NO, WEAVER! I TIRE OF THIS GAME! LEAD ME TO THE CRYSTAL CASTLE!"

Shadow Weaver turned to Skydancer. Her hands went to work. The clouds that for so long had hidden the fortress were pushed away. Then, Shadow Weaver's mighty wings went to work, taking her off the ground and setting her straight for it.

He-Man and She-Ra walked across the lawn, watching as a mass of the clouds seemed to break off and form into a titanic figure. It came low over the Whispering Woods and came to the middle of Skydancer Mountain. From there, it started to climb up it.

"What should we do?" asked He-Man.

"I am the defender of the Crystal Castle, but this isn't my fight," She-Ra answered, looking to Angella.

"Wait a minute, sis. You're not supposed to fight Shadow Weaver and Dark-Hope, right? But if you are the defender of the Crystal Castle, then perhaps you can help to defend it."

She-Ra smiled a little. "You're right. As long as I don't involve myself directly in the battle, I can help."

"How are you going to do that?"

She-Ra bent down to Queen Angella and placed her hands upon her. Her healing power went to work immediately. As the darkness that Shadow Weaver had placed upon Queen Angella's mind faded away, the queen rose up.

"My thanks, She-Ra," Angella said then. "Where are they?"

"Skydancer," She-Ra answered.

Without another word, Queen Angella was in the air.

"Now we wait, I guess," He-Man sighed.

"Yes," She-Ra answered, but was a little surprised by something. When she healed Angella, she felt an intense connection with the power of Light-Hope that had been joined with her. Could it be that there was some sort of connection between the power of Grayskull and the power of Light-Hope? It was speculation for another time, however . . .

Angella's wings beat furiously. Her mind was set. She was going to stop Dark-Hope and Weaver. Even if it meant forfeiting her own life, she would not allow everything that had been freed, that had been fought for, emerge into a new darkness.

She was upon Shadow Weaver in minutes. The witch had barely time to notice. Her hands came across the cloaked face and unleashed a powerful light that came from deep within Angella. Shadow Weaver screeched a little and faltered.

Angella pressed on. She fired energy beams from her hands as Dark-Hope neared the summit of Skydancer Mountain. The beams had little effect on him.

_Something isn't right_, Angella realized. _I'm not doing this right._ She fired again, but to no avail. _Maybe . . . maybe's it the connection to Shadow Weaver I need to attack. Maybe through Shadow Weaver, I can attack Dark-Hope. That's why they needed avatars._

Queen Angella landed right in front of the Crystal Castle. Shadow Weaver arrived right in front of her. Dark-Hope was climbing up the ledge, a form of clouds and red light.

"Your time is at an end, Angella! The world as you know it will bow down to evil once and for all!"

"Shadow Weaver? SHUT UP!"

Angella reached deep inside herself and fired upon Shadow Weaver with all of the power that Light-Hope had placed within her. The power fired hard at Weaver – it looked like a golden beam of light. Shadow Weaver screamed. Power like black mist shot from her body. Her helmet and wings crumbled. She fell to the ground.

Behind her, Dark-Hope rumbled loudly and his body swirled. It journeyed up and rejoined with the clouds above.

The battle wasn't over yet.

The was a sudden rush of light and energy around Queen Angella. She watched, then, as Light-Hope slammed into the clouds.

There was a brilliant flash of white light and then something strange happened. The clouds became rippled. Rainbow colored light passed across them. The wind swirled. Lightning struck. Angella shackled Shadow Weaver and went down from Skydancer Mountain.

"What is happening?" asked She-Ra, staring up at the clouds as the swirled and occasionally lit up by rainbow colored lights.

"This battle is beyond us," Angella answered.

There was a strange feeling, then, as though someone was looking at them from far off, trying their best to understand them.

Then, suddenly and with great finality, there was an explosion of light. Outward from this explosion, the clouds rippled even more severely. The rainbow light pulsed, tearing it apart. There was a second explosion and a rumble far off.

The sunlight poured through. The clouds vanished fast.

It was over. Dark-Hope was defeated.

A few minutes later, the dome of ice and vines went down. She-Ra, He-Man, and Queen Angella returned to the castle with Shadow Weaver in tow.

"Casta, can you handle her?" asked Angella.

"Her power is gone for good," Castaspella said after a quick magical analysis.

"Nothing wrong with that," sighed He-Man.

"We're going back up to the Crystal Castle," She-Ra said. "I need to make sure that Light-Hope is all right."

"I'll come to."

"Are you all right?" asked SeaHawk.

"I'm fine."

SeaHawk smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful."

"We will be."

With that, He-Man and She-Ra departed Brightmoon Castle and headed towards Skydancer. SeaHawk smiled broadly and turned to Angella. "Your majesty, would you happen to have a sewing room here? I need some ribbon . . ."

She-Ra and He-Man arrived in short order, having teleported up using the Starship Eternia's teleporter. They were, of course, granted entrance into the Crystal Castle. The structure felt very empty and dark, despite the sunlight pouring through the windows. All of a sudden, there was the usual burst of light and Light-Hope appeared.

"Greetings She-Ra and He-Man!"

"Light-Hope!" shouted She-Ra, smiling. "Are you all right?"

"Yes! Dark-Hope has been defeated. The prophecy has been fulfilled. Though I can not guarantee that there won't be dark times ahead . . . I am certain that Etheria will know peace for a while. The Horde is gone, Dark-Hope is defeated. For now, let the world understand the peace that had been taken from it for so long."

She-Ra smiled broadly. "Thank you, Light-Hope," she said. "Thank you so very much."

"Looks like everything is wrapped up pretty tight, huh sis?" asked He-Man.

"Looks like."


	5. Engagement

Chapter Five: "Engagement"

* * *

"So now what, Skeletor?" asked President Marzo from across the chamber. "Looks like a part of your plan just fell apart."

Skeletor said nothing and simply just stared at the orb. After a few more moments, the overlord of evil rose from his throne. "Not a problem, Marzo. I have had too many defeats in my past to know that one must learn how to improvise. I still have you and Faker and Tri-Klops. Everything will continue on as planned, although this done prove that may trip to Denebria will be absolutely necessary. And . . . I will need to reconstruct my Chaos Staff."

"When are you going to try and recover the head of it?" asked Marzo.

"All in due time, Mr. President," Skeletor said with some mild sense of amusement. Marzo didn't seem to care for it. "Let them settle into a sense of security. Let their senses dull. Hordak and Hiss sit in their prisons. You may as well be dead. Dark-Hope is destroyed. Horde Prime is gone. And me? Well, I'm in exile, aren't I?"

"And what of Snake Mountain?"

"All in due time, Mr. President," Skeletor answered, making his creepy attempt at a smile. "All in due time . . ."

* * *

Evening came upon Brightmoon. The world was recovering nicely. Most of the emissaries that hadn't decided to stay the night were making their journeys home. As Adora walked along the paths of the Whispering Woods, she felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Horde Prime dead, Hordak imprisoned and set for trail soon, and now Dark-Hope defeated. It had been so very long since she felt like this.

It had been so very long since she had walked the paths of the Whispering Woods as well. She had forgotten just how beautiful they could be at night, lit up by the massive moon. They seemed abuzz with activity. She could hear Twiggets signing not far away.

"Adora!" came a familiar cry. Every time she heard his voice, Adora found herself growing warm. She had missed him so much . . .

SeaHawk came rushing down the path, trying to catch up with her.

"Hello there, Captain. Or are you Admiral?"

SeaHawk smiled. "I hadn't decided." The two of them kissed.

"Such a nice night. Care to take a lady for a walk?"

"I was about to suggest the same thing."

"Must be reading my mind."

"I guess so."

They walked along the paths, the sounds of night birds and bugs filling their ears. They talked about first few meetings, all those years ago. Adora told him about how she wanted him to like her as Adora, not just as She-Ra. SeaHawk's confession during the surrogacy the year after confirmed that he felt that way.

The couple soon arrived at the edge of the Growling Sea. The lapping of the water, the moonlight, and the smell of saltwater all came across the pair.

"So I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," SeaHawk told her.

"That's a first," Adora joked.

"Ha ha, Princess," Hawk mocked.

"Queen now, Captain."

"Admiral now, Princess. Anyways . . ."

"Anyways . . ."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?"

"About us."

Her smile diminished. "So have I, actually. I had almost five years to do such thinking."

"Well, maybe I haven't had that much time, but . . . okay . . ."

Adora looked at him closely. Was he nervous? What was he doing?

"Listen. I've never had much I could count on in my life. I learned early on that what I want and I what I need, I have to hold on tight to. Sometimes what I want to hold onto doesn't want to be held, but sometimes, it does."

"Okay," Adora replied, plainly.

He took her hands in his. "I want to hold onto you."

She nodded a little. "And I want the same."

"I don't ever want to lose you again. I love you, Adora, more than anything else I've ever loved in my life."

"Hawk . . ."

SeaHawk got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

She just stood there, hand to her mouth, wide-eyed. "What?"

"Will you marry me?" he repeated, trying to make his voice sound as non-jittery as possible.

Adora look of shock softened. "I . . . I . . . I love you."

He blinked. "Is that a yes?"

"YES!"

There was a bit of a blur. He was suddenly on his feet, hugging her. She kissed his cheek. He pulled on two ribbons – one red for her, one blue for him.

They kissed passionately.

After a few minutes of calming down, Adora said the words that SeaHawk was secretly dreading.

"I can't wait to tell my parents!"

* * *

"What?!"

SeaHawk shifted uncomfortably. Adora leaned forward a little, a bit surprised by this reaction. She and SeaHawk were sitting in one of the lounges at the Palace. Adam and Teela sat nearby.

"You're getting married?!" yelped Randor.

"Father . . ."

Teela looked to Adam. "Did you know about this?"

"Yep."

"You did?" asked Adora.

"Uh, yeah."

Randor sighed and rubbed his face with his eyes.

"It's wonderful news, sweetheart," Marlena said.

"Thanks Mom."

Randor grunted. "Yes. Congrats."

"Randor!"

"Father!"

"Your majesty, if you'll please . . ."

Randor looked SeaHawk hard in the eyes. "You understand that this is more than just a simple marriage, right? This is my daughter. The queen! You'll be a king! You'll have to give up your days as a pirate, SeaHawk."

"Your majesty, my time as a pirate is over."

"And during that time, he was helping the Great Rebellion, father."

Randor seemed unfazed by this. "I . . . I'm sorry." With that, he stood up and walked off.

Adora sighed and hung her head. "I didn't think he'd react like this."

Marlena shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into him, sweetheart. But don't you worry about it. I'll talk to him."

"So will I. Maybe we can even get Duncan in on this," Adam added.

Adora looked sympathetically at SeaHawk. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. My sordid past has done me again, I guess."

"Don't worry about it too much," Teela advised. "I'm sure the king will come around."

* * *

"A pirate, Duncan! He's a pirate!"

Duncan sighed heavily. "Was a pirate, Randor. Let's keep that in mind. He's proven himself over and over again. He helped us defeat Hordak back on Etheria. He saw and protected She-Ra – your daughter, mind you – throughout her surrogate pregnancy."

"He's a good man, father," Adam attempted. "He's quite responsible. I trust him."

"Nice to know, son," Randor sneered. He sighed heavily. "Listen, I know you think highly of him. I'll even give you that I believe he has turned around. But I don't think he's trustworthy. Handing over my kingdom? Handing over my own daughter . . . I don't think so."

"She's going to get married whether you like it or not, father. I'm sorry you don't approve of him."

Randor shrugged.

"Adam, would you mind giving me and your father a few minutes?"

"Sure thing."

Adam walked off, leaving Duncan and Randor alone in the parlor room.

"Randor, what's this really about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Randor responded, turning to the window. The sun was sinking low into the horizon.

"Come on. It's not about him being a pirate. You know better than that. This isn't about that at all. Maybe it's a trust issue, but I know you had feelings about Marlena when the rest of were still half-thinking she was a Horde agent. So, I'm asking you again, old friend, what's going on?"

Randor paused before answering. Duncan watched him slump his shoulders just a little.

"You want to really know, Duncan? All right. Fine." He turned around. "I lost my daughter for most of her life. She's come back, only to spend most of her time on another planet fighting an enemy I should have killed in the first place. Once she overcomes that enemy, what happens? I'm separated from her for five more years. And right when I have her back, right when I'm able to have her in my life . . . this pirate . . . this man . . . is looking to take her out of it again. Duncan, I don't want that. I want her to be with me. I want to make up for all those lost years. Selfish? Yeah. But she's my daughter, damn it, and I just want to try and be her father."

"I understand, Randor. I really do. But it's her life. It's her choice. If she wants to be with Hawk, then so be it." Duncan sighed and nodded a little. "Ultimately, though, whatever I have to say to you doesn't matter. I'm not the person you should be telling that to. Talk to her, Randor. You want to her father? Then be it. Talk to her."

Randor nodded. "You're right, Duncan."

It didn't take long for Randor to track her down. She was sitting with SeaHawk, Teela, Orko, and Marlena in the courtyard. Were they really planning the wedding so soon? When was this wedding supposed to be taking place?

"Adora," Randor addressed. "Can I speak with you please?"

"Yes."

Adora left the group and kept in stride with her father. He said nothing as they crossed the courtyard. The sun was practically gone and despite it being early spring, there was a chill in the air.

"I think I need to talk to you about this whole situation."

"You mean my getting married?"

"Yes. That."

"Father . . . I love him. I really do."

"Of that . . . I have little doubt. That's not my problem with this."

"I explained the pirate thing . . ."

"I know, I . . ."

"Then what is it, father?"

He paused. He had been so straightforward with Duncan, but now he just couldn't get the words right. He simply took her hand and tried with all his might to smile.

"I don't want to lose you, Adora. You're the only daughter I'll ever had and the time I've spent with you has been too short."

"Oh Father," Adora said, hugging him. "You're not losing me."

"I love you, Adora," Randor told her, eyes budding with tears.

"I love you, too, Father."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"And you feel . . . this is the right thing?"

"Very much so, yes."

She withdrew from the hug. Randor ran his fingers across the ribbon on her wrist. "I . . . then you have my blessing, Adora."


	6. The Wedding

Chapter Six: "The Wedding"

* * *

The next two weeks were busy. Adora had wanted to move on ahead with the wedding. If there was something she had learned, it was that sometimes it was best not to wait on some things. This was one of those things. She and SeaHawk had talked about their plans a lot, debating a few matters. In the days of peace that Eternia and Etheria were experiencing, this would go down as the highlight.

A few days after Randor gave them his blessing, Adora and SeaHawk had a dinner with the rest of the royal family, plus Orko, Duncan, Teela, and Addison to announce their official plans.

"We've been talking a lot about the wedding and we've decided where we are going to have it," Adora told them.

"I thought you would have it here," Marlena wondered.

"We considered that, but . . ." SeaHawk began.

"But we've opted for Skydancer Mountain instead. On Etheria."

"Really?" asked Randor.

"Yes. It'll be an Eternian ceremony on Etheria. In the shadow of the Crystal Castle," Adora told them.

"It's sounds beautiful, Adora," Teela offered.

"Thank you, Teela," Adora responded. "Also, there's something else. I'm not looking for this to be a large wedding. I'm know I'm royalty, but it's never been a big part of my life. I'd like my friends and my family there, but besides that, I don't want a lot of delegates and ambassadors that I don't know there."

Randor sighed thoughtfully and leaned back in his chair. "I think that will be all right. Although, could I talk you into having it broadcast?"

Adora thought it about it a few seconds, then turned to SeaHawk. The pirate-hero shrugged. "Sure," he answered.

"All right."

"Who do you want there, Adora?" asked Adam.

"The Great Rebellion and the Heroic Warriors. The family, of course. SeaHawk's shipmates and crew members, plus his friends. A few friends of mine on Etheria."

* * *

The days went by with increasing speed. Two weeks after Randor's blessings were given, the plans were being finalized. Invitations were given and returned. A euphoric sense of anticipation had come over those so close to Adora.

Falcon woke up the same as he did every day – with a harsh, hacking cough. As he pulled himself out of bed, his joints ached. The dampness of his cave had been far from easy on the old pirate. But it was his fate to be here – as he had been for so many years.

As he came awake and looked for what book to read, he heard the approach of someone. Assassins, maybe? Looking to settle an old debt and somehow were able to track him down? If they managed that, then he deserved to die.

"Father."

It was the voice of SeaHawk. His son. Falcon turned around and saw his boy standing there. By his side was a young woman, very beautiful with soft blue eyes and wonderful flowing blonde hair.

"SeaHawk! My boy, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to introduce you to your new daughter. My fiancée, Queen Adora of Eternos."

"Adora? Yes, yes, I remember you mentioning her . . ."

"A pleasure and honor to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady. When is the wedding?"

"Couple of days, father," Hawk replied. "We . . . we want you to be there."

Falcon sighed. "I would like to, but as you know, I am sick. The air here is the only thing keeping me alive."

"I know, father, but Adora can help you. Heal you, at least temporarily."

"How can you do that, my dear?"

Adora smiled and pulled out the Sword of Protection. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

* * *

A few hours later, Adam and Adora were standing on one of the overhangs that looked across the courtyard. Down below, Addison was chasing after Cringer in a game of hide and go find.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, sis?"

"Eternos. I know there is an issue of command here, my brother. I wanted to let you know that I plan on formally giving you control over the kingdom."

"But Adora, you're just as entitled to it as I am."

Adora nodded. "I know that, Adam, but I . . ." She paused and looked out upon the courtyard, then the city. "All my life I have had a burden on me. When I was a still a Horde pupil, I was the head of the class and often took charge of group activities. When I served Hordak, I climbed up to be a Force Captain. And then what happened? I left that and became not only the champion of Grayskull, but also the leader of the Great Rebellion and Princess to the most powerful kingdom on Eternia. Now, I am the Queen of that kingdom." She looked to her brother. "I would like the chance to be my own person for a while, Adam. To be a wife and maybe someday soon, a mother."

"You can do that and still be Queen here, you know?"

Adora smiled. "I know, but this fits you so much better than it does me. I'll still stand beside you when you need me. We'll probably even still live here until we're able to get things completely stabilized. There are still things to deal with, of course. Hiss and Hordak, for one. The lost peoples of Eternia, for another. But, my dear brother, you are meant to be the King."

Adam sighed and finally resigned with a nod. "All right, sis. I understand."

"I'm glad you do." Adora's smile grew a little wider. "But you know, you probably could use a queen in your life? Teela's a right fit for that, if you ask me."

Adam rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. "One thing at a time, sis."

* * *

The days came faster then. Before anyone knew, the blessed event had come. Gathered upon the summit of Skydancer Mountain were the guests to the wedding. From the Heroic Warriors had come Man-E-Faces, Mekaneck, Ram-Man, Fisto, Moss Man, Roboto, Sy-Klone, Rio Blast, Extendar, Snout Spout, Clamp Champ, Rotar, Orko, Lubic, Woodsman, Pelicor, Stratos, Buzz-Off, and Lizard-Man. Also there was Addison, Talon, and Lady Delora – as well as few others, mainly just officials from Royal Palace.

This group made up the far left wedge of the audience. The middle wedge was comprised of the Great Rebellion, being Queen Angella, King Micah, Frosta, Castaspella, Mermista, Flutterina, Netossa, Bow, Sorrowful, Spinnerella, Bow, Peek-A-Blue, Madame Razz and Broom, Kowl, Shakra, Fritz, Wizard, and Former General Sunder. Besides a few family members and other friends of Adora/She-Ras, there was also King Ahgo and the Twiggets.

The far right wedge was comprised of various friends and shipmates of SeaHawk, some of which Adora had actually met, some of which were new to her.

Sitting in the front row of all these wedges were Falcon, King Miro, King Randor, Queen Johanna, Princess Edwina, Prince Jeremy, King Stephen and Prince Dell.

Down a few feet, at the Crystal Falls, Adora finished getting ready. It was a beautiful day – the sky was wide and richly blue. The view from Skydancer was amazing.

Adora looked at herself in a mirror Teela provided. She looked good. Her dress was purposely informal, but still made her look more beautiful than she ever had before_. I can't believe this is finally happening, _Adora thought to herself suddenly_. I can't believe the day has come that I can marry the man I love atop of Skydancer Mountain._

"Are you nervous?" asked Marlena, helping Adora with her hair. It was up in a series of braids.

"No, I'm not," Adora answered cheerfully, though she knew that part of her was lying.

"I didn't think so," Marlena responded and she looked Teela. "Teela, you look wonderful."

Teela smiled and bowed just a little. "Thank you, your majesty. You look quite nice yourself."

Glimmer and Loni soon joined them. Marlena smiled. "I remember my wedding day," she mused. "It was . . ." She couldn't finish. She simply hugged Adora. "I'm so proud of you, Adora."

"Thank you, Mother."

Marlena squeezed her daughter just a bit more, then nodded to the others and made her way up the trail to the audience.

Adora turned to Spirit.

"Care to take me for a ride up there, Spirit?" asked Adora as bells began to ring.

"Of course, Adora. It would be my pleasure."

He rode her all the way up the trail. Once at the summit, Adora dismounted her old steed and put the train on her dress, followed by the crown.

"How do I look, girls?"

"Fantastic," Loni said.

"Let us go, then. I'm getting married."

Bells rang again, being rung by Kowl and Orko.

Teela walked out first, spreading out red rose pedals as she did.

Adora came next, smiling and half-crying. She looked to everyone who watched, love in her eyes, in her heart, in her soul.

Loni was next, carrying Adora's ten-foot train.

Glimmer was last, holding the red commitment ribbon flat on her palms.

At the same time, Adam led the way on the other side. He dropped yellow rose pedals on the ground as he did so.

Next came Admiral SeaHawk in his formal Brightmoon Kingdom Naval uniform. A cape had been added to it, which was carried by First Mate Swen. Behind them was none other than Davy Jones, the mouse, who carried the blue commitment ribbon in his arms.

They all came to the front of the group, right below the Crystal Castle. It was there that Man-At-Arms stood, holding the Honor Sword and his cane. Because Adora had handed over the power over Eternos to Adam, the Royal Scepter was not needed here.

Next to Man-At-Arms were a pair of bowls atop of pedestals – one filled with half-ice, half-water; the other filled with twigs.

Adora and SeaHawk locked eyes and smiled wide.

Man-At-Arms stepped forward. "Behold now, the wedding of these two lovers. Let us now see the officiator who shall bring these two together in love forever."

An elderly man named Louis came out from behind Man-At-Arms. "Good afternoon, loved ones and honored guests," said Louis. "In the name of Eternos, I have come to marry these two people. On this day, the two of you who are witnesses to love and who deem themselves bond by love in their hearts, spirits, minds, and bodies wish to be joined forever in the sacred vows and bonds of marriage. Is this so, man?"

"It is so, yes."

"And is this so, woman?"

"Yes, it is so."

"Admiral SeaHawk, son of Falcon and Alexis; of the planet Etheria; Admiral of the Brightmoon Kingdom Navy; SeaHawk, do you take this woman to your wife in the sacred vows and bonds of marriage?"

"Aye, yes, I do."

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

"Then you shall be bond to her."

Davy Jones stepped forward and gave SeaHawk the commitment ribbon. SeaHawk then held it out towards Louis.

"Queen Adora, daughter of King Randor and Queen Marlena; leader of the Great Rebellion; wielder of the Sword of Protection; heir to the throne of Eternos; do you take this man to be your husband in the sacred vows and bonds of marriage?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you shall be bond to him."

Glimmer stepped forward gave Adora the ribbon. Just like SeaHawk, she held it out to Louis.

"You have committed yourselves to each other. The commitment ribbons, please," Louis said with a clap his hands.

SeaHawk and Adora gave them to Louis, who in turn, tied to them together.

"SeaHawk, do you vow your love to Adora?"

"I vow my love to you," he told the beautiful queen.

One end of the tied together ribbon was given to SeaHawk.

"Adora, do you vow your love to SeaHawk?"

"I vow my love to you," she promised

She grabbed hold of the other end of the ribbon.

"You have vowed your loves to the other. Let your hearts be joined together as one."

They tied the ribbon together, interlocked fingers with their left hands, and then presented the completed knotted ribbon to Louis. He took it from them, lit aflame and dropped into the pedestal of twigs. The twigs lit up quickly, revealing a pair of wings below. Louis then took the rings with a pair of tongs and put them into the water. There, they cooled off.

"Let your love for each burn as this fire has. Let your love for each other be as this water is - always there, no matter what form it may take," he told them as he did this.

He reached his hand into the water and retrieved the two, now cold rings. He placed them on their left hands. Louis then took the two ringed hands and brought them together in his own. The fingers intertwined.

"You are now husband and wife! Let no one tear apart what the Great Creator has brought together in destiny and love! Kiss now, and seal your vow forever more!"

SeaHawk and Adora kissed, deeply and passionately. The crowd clapped and shouted.

Louis took his place a few steps back, allowing Man-At-Arms to step in. Adam joined him as the pedestals were moved.

"Admiral SeaHawk, in your sacred and bond of marriage to Queen Adora, you are to become the King of Eternos. As this title implies, you have a sacred responsibility to the people and lands of Eternos. Your command of Eternos is second to King Adam, any mate he may take, Queen Adora, and any other living members of the royal family. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"Aye, yes, I do," SeaHawk answered.

"The Royal Family of King Adam, King Miro, Queen Adora, Queen Marlena, King Randor, Queen Johanna, and King Stephan see you fit to rule alongside them. Do you accept their confirmation?"

"That I do."

"Then let it be done. King Adam?"

Adam stepped over, the Honor Sword in his hand. SeaHawk went down on one knee.

"Admiral SeaHawk, we invest in you the power and responsibilities of and to the lands and realms of Eternos? Will you take it?" asked Adam and Adora as one.

"I do. I swear upon my life that it shall be done."

Adam marked both shoulders with the Honor Sword, then placed upon his head a nicely decorated bronze crown.

"Rise then, King SeaHawk!" King Adam shouted.

"ALL HAIL KING SEAHAWK AND QUEEN ADORA!" announced Man-At-Arms.

The reception that followed was held within the walls of the Crystal Castle. Most of the chambers were closed off, as it was held in the main chamber of the fortress. Toasts were given, dances had, drinks thrown back, and food eaten.

"I can't believe she's married," Adam said to Teela as they stood in line of a buffet.

"Well, she wouldn't be single forever. You gotta lock down at some point," Teela responded.

Adam smiled. "You trying to tell me something?"

"Me? Oh no, Adam. Certainly not."

Across the room, Sweet-Bee, Spinnerella, Netossa, Mermista and Frosta were all sitting together at one of the large tables . . . when a group of Heroic Warriors came along. Roboto, Ram-Man, Sy-Klone, Meckaneck, and Man-E-Faces, to be precise.

"Hello ladies," Sy-Klone greeted.

"How are you all doing? Aren't weddings grand?" asked Man-E-Faces.

"Would anyone want to dance? I am programmed with various ways," Roboto said.

"You all look purty," Ram-Man complimented.

"Don't worry about this slops, gals, I'm hear to serve you," Mekaneck attempted.

"Oh please," Sweet-Bee retorted.

"Weddings don't make us that easy to pick-up," Mermista answered.

"You gotta work harder if you want something," Netossa added.

"Like something better than an extending neck," Frosta followed up.

"Like maybe decent conversation," Spinnerella concluded.

"Sure thing, Spinny," Sy-Klone said to her. "How about the two of us go shoot the breeze?"

"Oh, funny!" she mocked.

In another part of the chamber, Duncan found the happy couple as they chatted it up with Queen Angella, King Micah, King Randor, and Queen Marlena.

"Excuse me, your highnesses, but I need to borrow these two for a moment."

"What is it, Duncan?" asked Adora as he led them into one of the locked chambers.

"You'll see," he told them.

"I guess so," SeaHawk replied.

The door swung open and the three of them walked in. There, standing by the window in the twilight, was the Sorceress.

"Greetings," she said, "I am only here for a moment, but I wanted to give my good wishes."

"Thank you, Sorceress," Adora said, bowing a little.

"You two obviously have great love in your hearts for each other. I can sense it. I am very, very happy for you."

With that, the evening started to wind down. A small ship sat waiting in the air just outside the Crystal Castle for them. Good byes were said, farewells given, and many many thank yous. The pair then entered the ship and with a long look back, sailed off into the sunset.

TO BE CONTINUED IN "ACROSS ALL WORLDS – BOOK THREE: TRI-SOLAR SYSTEM!"

W


End file.
